Himiko L. Moisson
Backstory Early Life Himiko was born to Maxwell Kujisaki and Rumina Moisson, in the Moisson Clan. She was considered an 'abnormal' baby due to her serpent-like tongue, a rare trait even for children of demonic heritage. Nonetheless, her parents very much loved her. At the age of 3, Rumina was cursed, and Maxwell was murdered. The young Himiko was adopted by her uncle, Gerald, whom never spoke of her real parents. Gerald later adopted a boy named Draven Collett, a couple of years after having his own biological son, Wilbert Moisson. Himiko was distant from her adoptive family, and she never liked the Moisson Clan, often running off to the nearby forest for some 'alone time'. The only friend she had within the clan was Aeryssa Castlebrough. One day, at the age of 10, Himiko met a girl a couple of years younger than herself, named Morgan, after having saved her life. Auberon Moisson, the Moisson Clan's leader had a strong dislike for Morgan, though he was convinced by Gerald (who was his advisor) to let her stay. Morgan then moved in with Himiko, over the years forming a very close bond with Himiko. At 15, Himiko gained a crush on Morgan, eventually being able to confess to her. The two began dating right after. Arranged Marriage and Pregnancy Auberon allowed twin brothers Riordan and Davorin Akutō to take part in an arranged marriage with any girl of their choosing. Riordan was arranged to marry Himiko's friend Aerys sa, while Davorin was arranged to marry Himiko. Nothing could be done to change the arrangements, despite the fact that Himiko is the heir of the Moisson Clan. Prior to the date of the marriages, Himiko and Morgan secretly did a ritual to allow the two to have their own child. A couple of months later, the arranged marriage went ahead, forcing Himiko to change her last name to Akutō. Morgan subsequently disappeared, for reasons that were not known by Himiko. Davorin eventually found out about Himiko being pregnant, and demanded he had ownership of her baby. Meanwhile, Morgan eventually returned to the Moisson Clan, having confronted her family. She avoided Himiko for the following week, until she attempted suicide. Himiko stopped Morgan, explaining to her that there was a way to fix the situation they were in, and that she still loved her. Birth of Akio, Fall of Auberon and Assassination of Davorin A month afterwards (6 months after the marriage), Himiko gave birth to a baby girl, who she and Morgan had named Akio. While Akio was not biologically related to Davorin, he was still married to Himiko. This would have to change if Akio was to be raised healthily. The only way Himiko could think of was to murder Davorin, Morgan made a plan with Himiko to kill off Davorin for good, so they could raise Akio together without the worry of him interfering, and for the possibility of them marrying. In order to permanently kill off Davorin, Auberon also had to be overthrown. Himiko developed a highly acidic substance, with rather mysterious magical concoctions, in hopes of using the substance on both Davorin and Auberon. Morgan and Himiko were able to pour the acid into glass bottles, later finding success in killing Davorin, but coming close to being killed by Auberon. With Auberon gone, Gerald Moisson took the spot of leader while Himiko raised Akio. Years later, when Akio was 7, Morgan proposed to Himiko, who accepted... Morgan's Betrayal & Akio's Teenage Years A few months later, just days before Himiko and Morgan's wedding, Morgan disappeared. Himiko and Akio were both left incredibly worried, that was until the day of Morgan's return... Unknown to them, Morgan had become the Mirazha Clan's new leader, no longer loving Himiko or Akio because of her corruption, indicated by her glowing green eyes. She attacked Akio, managing to slice her in the back with a dagger, as well as being able to blast off Himiko's right leg. Assuming the heartbroken Himiko would die from blood loss, Morgan left her and Akio. Years later, Akio was diagnosed with PTSD, which Himiko believed to be from Morgan and the loss of Akio's former crush, Tya Collett. Unknown to Himiko, it was much worse. Eventually Himiko found out Akio was abused by a group of boys within the Moisson Clan. Infuriated, Himiko aggressively abused them back, leaving them with serious injuries. This didn't stop them from going further, however, as they continued their abuse. Himiko caught them again hurting Akio, subsequently killing two of the boys in a rage, the others being left with almost fatal injuries. As murder within the clan was taken very seriously, Himiko was tried by the clan leader, Gerald Moisson. Himiko was trialled to be executed, being given three days to live. Akio would be adopted by another family within the clan. Himiko suspected something was off about Gerald, as she knew he was strongly against execution, unless it was for a severe act of treason, deciding to investigate. She soon found that it wasn't Gerald at all, as he was being possessed by Auberon, who was seeking revenge on Himiko for what she had done to him over a decade ago. He believed he was almost invincible, claiming that Himiko would not dare hurt Gerald, only to be proven wrong after Himiko almost killed him, injuring him enough to force Auberon's spirit out of Gerald's body. Himiko was then able to banish his spirit and clear her name on the intended day of the execution. Becoming the Moisson Clan's Leader and Losing Akio Gerald had recovered by this time, announcing to the clan what had happened over the past few days, and stepping down as leader of the clan. He handed over his place to Himiko, becoming her advisor. Unknown to Himiko, Akio had tried to find her 'other' mother, Morgan recently. When Himiko found out, she was incredibly angered, knowing Morgan would kill Akio if she got close enough to her. Himiko confronted Akio about it, the latter claiming Morgan was 'corrupt', and wasn't herself when she left her and Himiko. Himiko, even more angered, did not listen, instead dismissing the idea due to her hatred for Morgan. Not one thought crossed her mind of the possibility. Over the span of months Akio brought it up from time to time, making Himiko angrier and angrier until she snapped, slapping her. Akio, giving up on the idea of Himiko ever believing her and overcome with stress, ran away, shattering Himiko's heart. Akio was reported dead, with an arrow through her chest a day later... She was 16 years old, Himiko was 34. Moral Corruption Himiko's already shattered heart was destroyed hearing this news. She grieved for over a month straight, as she loved Akio with all of her heart, her being the only one who could keep Himiko happy. Himiko blamed the clan for Akio's death, in particular the men. In response to this, Himiko removed almost all men from the higher ranks, replacing them with women. Gerald was removed from the spot of advisor, and was exiled from the clan as a result of Himiko's anger. He would go on to help look after his son's children outside the Moisson Clan. Over time, Himiko became well known for her short temper, sexist attitudes and somewhat psychopathic habits, becoming known as the clan's 'Iron Footed Dictator'. Himiko's love for children never dissipated, though some didn't view it in a very 'nice' way. Personality Look, I don't '''hate '''men, I just prefer women... Don't question it, otherwise I'll lop that head of yours off... Himiko is a controlling, demanding and rather sexist person, with a few psychopathic tendencies. Despite this, she has an undying love for children. In her childhood, Himiko at surface level appeared somewhat smug, impulsive and even cocky. Deep down, however, Himiko felt lonely, not having many friends in the clan, until she met Morgan. Himiko's rather fierce protective and caring side emerged, perhaps acting somewhat shy around Morgan leading up to confessing her love for her. Himiko was easily flustered, complimenting her shyness around Morgan. She had a slightly more obsessive side, and she often was considered a Tsundere. While Himiko was never one to feel 'hopelessness', this was all she ever felt initially, particularly after the arranged marriage between herself and Davorin. She gained a more resilient attitude after discovering more of her ancestry, and after finding a possible solution to getting out of the marriage, Himiko became determined to follow through with it. She was heartbroken to find Morgan attempting suicide after being missing, but was determined to see her idea of killing off Auberon and Davorin through. While Himiko never exactly knew how to parent, she loved Akio with all of her heart. Himiko was incredibly protective of her, so much so that she was willing to protect Akio at just about any cost, even if it meant killing someone, even herself to do so. Himiko did have a tendency to fear having to be 'tough' on Akio when necessary, as a result her extreme love and protectiveness of her. Losing Akio took a huge toll on Himiko, gradually leading to her personality becoming drastically twisted in many aspects. Himiko gained a heavy grudge against Morgan, soon enough declaring war on the Mirazha Clan after losing Akio. Himiko's previous experiences inclined her to doing what she described as 'enabling equality' for women in the clan, although the reality was that the inequality was partly reversed in favour of women. Knowing that men were still necessary, some were kept in the higher ranks, and she gave them a set of rights that were somewhat equal with the clan's women, only to prevent them revolting against her. Arranged marriages were outlawed, as well as abortions and any form of violence against women. Himiko's sexist attitudes meant that most men in the upper ranks were either forced to step down, exiled or killed, only to be replaced by women of Himiko's choosing. She blamed 'men' for many of her past problems, this being the main motive for her sexist persona. Himiko also became rather cruel and self-centred, in addition gaining a demanding demeanour. On top of this, Himiko was very unforgiving to those who turned against her, often killing them or torturing them, sometimes even bathing in the blood of those she executed. Her personality is very unpredictable, as she can go from her general cruelty, to being really gentle and caring, as well as even becoming extremely emotional. Appearance Himiko is a tall woman of an average-athletic build, often being considered 'beautiful', mainly due to her well defined hourglass figure and her oddly young looks for her age. She has freckles below her eyes, as well as on her shoulders, elbows and various other parts of her body. She has mismatching coloured eyes, her right eye being a violet-purple and the left eye dimly glowing a yellow colour. Himiko has the ability to change the colour of both of her eyes to a 'normal' brown, to help her blend in. She has long, black hair (which she dyed a very dark purple in her later years) which she usually has done up in a braid. Other unusual features include Himiko's sharp fangs, and forked serpent-like tongue. She also has two birthmarks, the symbol of the Kujisaki Clan on her right shoulderblade, and the Moisson Clan's symbol on her upper left thigh. In addition to this, she also has a tattoo of a rose on the left side of her hip. Himiko usually wears a short black and purple kimono (often considered a little too short), sometimes adorned with silver cherry blossom patterns, with a purple obi and silver shoulder armour, adorned with the symbol of the Moisson Clan. She also wears black combat boots and long stockings During her duties as the Moisson Clan leader, she wears makeup, as well as a longer, fancier and more flowy kimono, with a high split up her right leg. Himiko's right leg was replaced by a prosthetic after having it blasted off by Morgan. Its design varied depending on what she was doing or wearing, and over time the designs changed as Himiko got older. Abilities * Dark Magic '- A very common ability amongst the Moisson family, which Himiko is very skilled at. * '''Balance Magic '- A recessive ability that Himiko has never used, nor is aware of. It can be traced back to Himiko's father, Maxwell, and to the Kujisaki Clan. * '''Destruction - Directly inherited from her mother, Rumina and the Oni. Himiko does not know how to use this ability well. * Shapeshifting - A skill that Himiko is somewhat talented with, though Himiko's abilities are very limited. She can change the colour of her eyes to a 'normal' looking brown colour to help her blend in outside the Moisson Clan. * Teleportation '- Himiko can teleport at any time at will, though over time it can tire Himiko out or make her sick. * '''Nāga Venom '- Himiko is capable of producing a toxic venom that can paralyse or even kill a person. The effects can vary on her emotional state. How she is capable of this is said to be due to a blood curse that ran in her father's family. Relationships * Rumina V. Moisson - Mother (cursed) * Maxwell T. Kujisaki - Father (deceased) * Gerald G. Moisson - Uncle/adoptive father (deceased) * Avery E. Moisson (née Riveria) - Aunt/adoptive mother (deceased) ** Draven M. Collett - Adoptive brother/enemy ** Wilbert A. Moisson - Cousin/adoptive brother (deceased) ** Paige I. Moisson (née Kimber) - Cousin in-law/adoptive sister in-law (presumably deceased) *** Naomi S. J. Moisson - Niece *** Chloe P. Moisson - Niece *** Jayden W. Moisson - Nephew *** Kate M. Moisson - Niece * Aeryssa E. Castlebrough - Close friend * Moisson Clan - Her allies * Mirazha Clan - Mortal enemies ** Morgan A. Mirazha - Ex-fiance, turned enemy *** Akio M. Mirazha-Moisson - Daughter (presumably deceased) Trivia * Himiko has severe PTSD due to losing Akio. * Himiko is known to temporarily 'take unwell young children in' to nurse them back to health, before letting them go. She can get rather clingy and protective of them. ** One of these children was a young Sakura Suzuki, who Himiko became incredibly close with. ** This might be partly due to Sakura baring a close resemblance to Himiko's own daughter, Akio. * Despite her immense love for children, the degree of Himiko's protectiveness lessens as children become teens. * As Himiko is a direct descendant of a Kujisaki family member, she is considered an heir to the Kujisaki Clan. * Himiko is the second known member of the Moisson family to have had the given name 'Himiko', hence why she is sometimes referred to as 'Himiko Moisson II'. * Himiko's mismatching eyes (as a result of heterochromia) symbolise the two families she descends from - the Kujisaki and Moisson families. This can also represent two of her abilities, Dark Magic and Balance Magic. * ''Note: Aeryssa Castlebrough is AstraStars' OC.' Category:Female Category:Moisson Family Category:Moisson Clan Category:Clan Leaders Category:Anti-Heroes